Check Yes or No
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Based on a country song.Bella is new to Forks and Edward is a 17 year old boy who speaks through his drawings, and notes. Then Edward is out of school for a couple of days before prom. What happened?


**This is a one shot ! It's called 'Check Yes Or No'. I got the idea from a country song called Check Yes or No. This story is different from the song. I just got the idea! So I don't own Twilight or the song!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

First day of school at Forks High School. Well, at least it's the first day for me. It's the middle of the semester in April. Perfect.

As I pulled in the parking lot I looked around and saw students walking around. I looked at the new cars and knew that my old truck would stand out. Then one car caught my eye. It was a Silver Volvo , and standing next to it stood a medium built bronze hair guy. He was surrounded by people , but he wore a frown on his perfect face.

After a few seconds of staring at him I turned off the truck and the engine sputtered to a stop. I sighed. I love my new , well new to me, truck but it makes me feel more of a freak then I am. With another sigh I grabbed my backpack and got out of my truck. Once I had my balance on the icy parking lot I began walking towards the front office. I had to pass the Volvo and it's owner, I think.

As soon as I walked pass they stopped talking and I feel their stares as I continued ,without looking, to the office. Once in the safety of the office I got my locker number, class schedule and map of the school.

I read my schedule over, and I study the map. Once I was finished with the map I crammed it into my backpack. Then the bell rang for first period. I headed to English. I got stares from people I didn't know.

I don't know why they were looking at me. I'm nothing to look at. I have curly brown hair that lays dead past my shoulders. I have dull brown eyes, and I'm pale as a ghost. Once in the class room I took a empty seat in the back. I hid my face as much as possible.

Students began filling the seats. But the one next to me ,on my right, stayed empty. Then right before the second bell rang the bronze hair guy sat in it. I still hid my face . Once the bell rang to go to the next class I jumped up and ran. Not a good idea. I tripped over a desk and fell on my face. People began laughing as I stood up. I looked around. Then I walked out of the class room and to my next class.

Soon lunch came and I only grabbed a bottle of lemonade. I didn't feel like eating. Then a short black spiky hair girl came and sat by me. She looked at me. She looked like a pixie.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked showing off her perfect teeth. I shook my head no.

"Hello, my name is Alice. Alice Brandon. You must be Isabella Swan?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Just call me Bella," I smiled. She giggled.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she smiled. "So how has your first day been?"

"Terrible. First I trip leaving English, and then some girl spills her tray on me. Other than that I think ok," I said.

"Which girl?" Alice asked.

"Um, she had strawberry blond hair," I said.

"That's Tanya. Ignore her. She's a little slut," Alice said. I smiled. At least I have a friend now.

"Ok, don't look, but Edward Cullen is looking at you," she whispered in my ear after a few minutes.

"Whose that?" I asked.

"Only the most popular guy in school," Alice scoffed. "But don't let that fool you. He is really sweet,"

"Which one is he? Does he have bronze hair?" I asked curious to find out .

"Yes," she smiled. I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"I told you not to look," she giggled. I stood up and went to dump my tray and Alice followed me. Then a honey blond hair guy came by. Alice sighed as he walked back to his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed again.

"That's Jasper Whitlock. I kind of like him," she smiled.

"But he is in the popular crowd. Somewhere I'm not, and he is best friends with Edward," she informed me.

"Go talk to him," I said. She looked at me like I just told her I was a vampire.

"Are you kidding? He won't listen. I've tried," she sighed looking down. I looked up to see Jasper staring at Alice.

"Then why is he staring at you?" I asked. As soon as she looked up he looked away. She sighed once more. I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's ok," I said. Then the bell rang. "I got to go. Bye Alice,"

Then I headed off to my fifth period class, and then my sixth. Which was P.E. I hit a blond named Mike Newton in the head with a volleyball, and now he won't leave me alone.

"Again I'm sorry, Mike," I said heading to seventh period Biology II.

"Don't sweat it Bella," Mike said getting a little to close. Then I turned into the class room and Mike followed. Turns out he has Biology II this period too. Kill me!

I handed the teacher my slip and he placed me next to Edward Cullen. I took my seat and hid my face best as I could with my hair. The teacher began talking. Every now and then I would look over to find Edward looking at me. I would then turn back and stare at the board blushing a bright red. About half way through the class something landed in front of me. It was a note. I picked it up and opened it.

**Do you want to be friends? Check [] yes or [] no. - Edward Cullen.**

I stared blankly at the piece of paper. I took my pencil and put a check mark by yes and folded it back. I handed it back to Edward. Not a seond later I heard his pencil scratching against the paper. And then the note was back.

**Good. How about you meet me by the football field today?**

I wrote back ok and handed it back. I looked at him and he was smiling a crooked smile. To be honest I love that smile. I had to try real hard not to bounce up and down in my seat. I get to meet with Edward by the football field! Then before I knew it the final bell rang.

"Ok, class have a nice day," Mr. Banner said as I picked up my books and headed to my truck. I put my backpack in the truck and then headed to the football field where Edward Cullen a waits.

I saw him standing in the middle of the football field. Then he turned and looked at me. He smiled.

"You're late," his soothing musical velvet voice rang. It rang in my ears. I enjoyed it more than I should .

"Sorry," I said walking towards him. He started walking towards me. Once we were face to face he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella," he smiled. I shook my head.

"Sit," he said after a few minutes of silence. I sat down and he sat down. Then he brought out a notepad and a pencil.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" he asked.

"Sure, but only if you tell me about you," I said.

"Deal," he said. Then he took his hand and took my chin. I felt some type of electric rush through my veins. Then he removed his hand.

"Ok, don't move," he said as he began to draw.

"So without moving to much , tell me what you want to know about me?" he asked.

"Anything," I said. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Ok. Well my name is Edward Cullen. I play football, I'm the quarter back. Um, I love to play music and sketch people. I play paino, guitar, and drums. I'm 17, and I own a shiny silver Volvo," he smiled.

"I have an older brother named Emmett. He is such a goof ball. I have a mother and a father. My father is a doctor and my mother is a designer," he said looking up from the notepad.

"Um, I want to be a doctor like my father. I enjoy listening to Debussy–,"

"So do I," I said without moving.

"Seriously? I've never known anyone who listens to Debussy. What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Claire da Lune," I said.

"That's my favorite," he said. Then it was silent.

"I have one more question. Why did you write a note instead of talking?" I asked.

"Hm. Good question. I could say I was shy, but I wasn't. So, in life you have to enjoy the little things. You don't always have to talk. Writing it down on paper will simply do. Or in a painting or drawing. That's why they say a picture is worth a thousand words," he said. I thought over what he said

"There, done," he smiled.

Then he revealed the master piece he was working on. It actually looked like me.

"Wow. That's real good," I said looking at him.

"Thank you very much," he smiled.

"Eddie! Where have you been?" I heard a high pitched voice. I remember that voice. I looked to see Tanya running towards us. Edward shoved the notepad into his backpack. Then Tanya ran and jumped in his arms. For some reason I felt hurt. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

I turned and walked away before I saw to much. I quickly got to the truck and just sat there in the silent. Then I started the truck and rode home.

I ignored Edward for three weeks after seeing him and Tanya. I only talked to my new friends, Alice, Jessica, and Angela. Jessica was one person that laughed when I fell . She came to apologize and we became friends. Angela just came to sit with us and we became friends. Mike still follows me around like a lost puppy. He sometimes sits with Alice, Jessica, Angela , and me, but he usually sits with Eric.

Every day Alice tells me 'Edward is looking at you,' but I never look. Ok, maybe I look once or twice, but that's it. Prom is getting closer. It's a week away. They put up signs up last week, and Alice drug me shopping with her, Angela , and Jessica.

I got a very nice midnight blue dress that goes past my knees.. It crosses in the front and ties around my neck, and from waste down are ruffles. I'm wearing my Chuck Norris shoes so I don't completely kill myself. I'm not going with anybody. Not that anyone didn't ask I just want to go alone.

So now I'm sitting at lunch thinking about prom . It's Friday and I'm ready for the weekend to come. Ready to feel free from Edward Cullen's staring at lunch and his presents at biology.

"Edward is staring at you, again," Alice said. I sighed in frustration. "Go and talk to him,"

"No, Alice," I said.

"I know your hurt about the Tanya thing, but they are not going out," Angela added. I looked at my friends.

"If it'll make you happy I'll talk to him during seventh period," I sighed in defeat.

Seventh period came faster than I wanted it too. I took my seat next to Edward like always. I didn't say anything, but I knew I would have to. Then a note landing in front of me. I opened it and read the smooth hand writing.

**Are you up set with me? Check [] yes or [] no. - Edward ,**

I read it and thought it over. Then I checked no. I couldn't be mad at him. Not the one guy I've ever liked.. I folded it and handed it back. I heard him sigh in relief. Then the note landed back in front of me in a minute.

**Then will you go out to dinner with me? Check []yes or [] no.**

I really wanted to check no, but I couldn't . So I checked yes and handed it back. I heard him writing on the paper and then it was back in front of me.

**Alright then. I will pick you up at 7. Be ready.**

So the final bell rang faster than I wanted it too. I made a run for my truck, but I was ambushed by Alice.

"So. . .," Alice asked.

"Um, he asked me out and I said yes," I blurted. Then I covered my mouth. Alice squealed. Then she ran to her car. I laughed and got in my truck and drove to my house. I ran up to my room and looked through my closet. I had nothing to wear. Oh, where is Alice when you need her? Then Alice ran into my room.

"How did you get in?" I asked. Because I remember locking the door.

"I broke in. Now! I have come to your rescue," Alice said shoving me some clothes. It was a blue jean skirt, and a tank top with a jacket.

"Are you trying to freeze me to death?" I asked once I had the mini skirt on. She gave me the death look. I shut up quickly. Then I quickly put my shoes on. Then Alice began curly my hair. Once she was finished with that she put the sides up and began with my make up. Once she was finished I didn't have time to look because the doorbell rang.

"Go!Go!Go!" she yelled as I ran down the stairs. I ran past Charlie.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going out on a date," I said.

"Let me meet him," Charlie said.

"Please don't hurt him," I said as my dad walked to the door.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Chief Swan," Edward said.

"Hello, so where are you taking my daughter?" my dad asked. Then Edward whispered the place to my dad. I couldn't hear so he must be keeping it a secret. My dad smiled.

"Have fun Bells," he said. Then I began walking out.

"Wait Bells," he said. Then he took my purse and ran to the kitchen. Then he came back.

"There is can of pepper spray in your purse," he whispered were Edward couldn't hear. I sighed and followed Edward to his car. He opened my door and helped me in.

We rode in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't take the silence and I also wanted to hear his velvet voice.

"So what brought this on?" I asked. He smiled.

"So I have to have a reason to take a beautiful girl out to dinner?" he said smiling.

"So who else are we picking up?" I asked.

"Bella, you're the beautiful girl," he said.

Then it was silent until we got to the restaurant. Which was a fancy restaurant outside of Forks.

"Wow," I said as he helped me out. He began laughing. He wrapped his arm around mine as we walked into the very nice place. We got a place all the way in the back.

"Two cokes please," Edward ordered. Then he looked at me. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah," I smiled. It was silent as the waiter brought us our drinks. I sipped at my coke. Anxious for the date to be over, but I wanted it to last forever.

"Ok, seriously, Edward. Why did you ask me out?" I asked irritated.

"I told you. I think your beautiful," he said.

"Is there a hidden camera?" I asked.

"No, Bella. Why would you assume that?" he asked.

"Because it's happened to me before," I said looking away. He took my chin in his hand. I could feel the electric movement in my veins.

"Bella, I like you. OK?" he said.

"But Tanya–,"

"She's nothing to me. I never liked her," he said. "But I like you. I have since I saw you,"

"You have?" I asked. He nodded. Then the waiter came back.

"What would you like?" he asked as Edward and I broke apart. I looked at the first thing on the menu.

"Um, Mushroom Ravioli," I said.

"Make that two," Edward smiled. Then the waiter walked away and Edward took my hand in his hands.

"I really like you Bella," Edward said. I smiled.

**Monday,**

I'm riding in Edward's car to school today. I'm nervous about how Alice will react. I haven't told her a thing about Edward and me. We're dating now. I'm very happy. We're taking it slow but I think I love him. Edward took my hand which snapped me out of my thoughts. Then he parked and everyone stopped talking. They're attention turned towards us. I looked at Edward. Then he handed me a piece of paper and a pencil.

**Can I kiss you? Check [] yes or [] no.**

I smiled. His little notes are so cute. I check yes and and handed it back. Then he took my head in both his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel that electric shock. He pulled back and my head was dizzy. Then he got up and came to my side. He helped me out. Everyone still watched us as we got out. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk to first period. People gapped as we walked past them, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward was at my side.

**7th period.**

I'm sitting in 7th period and it has been a crazy day. Alice hasn't spoken to me yet, but that doesn't mean she won't ambush me at my truck. I'm trying to focus on the board , but Edward keeps playing with my hair. Then a note was placed in front of me. I unfolded it to see Edward's beautiful graceful handwriting.

**Will you go to prom with me, Friday? Check []yes or [] no - Edward Cullen,**

I smiled. I check yes and added what took you so long? I folded it and handed it back. I heard him let out a chuckle. Then the note was back.

**Sorry, I'm shy, -Edward,**

I laughed at his response. I looked at him and he was smiling. He took my hand in his. Then the final bell rang and it was time to leave. I sighed as I pulled back my hand and grabbed my books.

I stood up to leave when Edward pulled me back. He pressed his lips to mine. I giggled. Then I walked to my truck waiting to be ambushed by Alice, but she never showed.

"That's weird," I said to myself. Then I saw Alice get in her car. I walked over to her car and opened the door.

"Alice are you– Oh. My. God," I said once I saw Alice and Jasper making out in the car. I backed away.

"Sorry. I'll leave," I smiled. Alice jumped out of the car.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said.

"Why are you sorry? You finally got Jasper!" I squealed. She smiled.

"I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you," she said. I shook my head.

"So you and Cullen , huh?" she smiled. I began to blush. She pulled me in for a hug.

"So how long have you and Whitlock, you know, been going out?" I asked once we were done hugging.

"About two weeks," she smiled weakly.

"Two weeks! Your kidding," I laughed. She shook her head no. "I'm going to prom with Edward,"

"I'm going with Jasper!" Alice squealed. "Jasper, come meet Bella!"

Then a tall honey blond climbed out of Alice's car. His name was Jasper Whitlock.

"Wow, your taller than you look," I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a southern accent.

"Jasper's a bit shy," Alice said wrapping her arm around Jasper.

"Hey Edward wanted me to give this to you," he said handing me a note. I smiled as I opened it.

**Bella, I love you. Do you love me? Check [] Yes or [] no?**

I stared blankly at the piece of paper between my hands. Oh my god. I began looking around for Edward, but his car was gone. I wanted to so bad tell him, yes. Yes, I love you.

But he wasn't there Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. And once Friday came I was a bit worried about him when he didn't show. Once the final bell rang my cell phone went off.

**I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready. I love you, - EC.**

I rushed home. I wanted to look my best for Edward. I wonder why he wasn't here for four days. I put my dress on and my shoes. Then my doorbell rang. Then Alice ran up my room.

"I'm here!" she said huffing and puffing in her pink dress, matching shoes, and headband.

"Wow. You clean up good," I smiled.

"Well, you only get one prom," she smiled. Then she shoved me into the bathroom and put the sides up of my hair and put on loads of makeup. Once she was done I looked in the mirror. The Bella in the mirror had color to her pale skin and her face was bright pink. Her eyes popped out , and she was glowing with a bright smile.

"Wow," was all I said, and then Charlie yelled.

"Girls, your dates are here," he yelled. Alice and I ran down stairs. And right by my dad stood Edward. He smiled at me. But it looked like a sad smile. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you," I said. I felt his head nod. Then he broke away and he pulled me towards his car. I followed him, and once at the door he opened the door. I stood in as he walked to the driver side. It was silent the whole time as we rode to prom.

Once Edward helped me out of the car he wrapped his arm around my waste. I wonder whats up with him. We walked into the crowded room Edward began dancing and I followed his lead. Well, I tried to.

Edward smiled the whole time as he tried to teach me to dance. But once I broke a lamp, I stopped. Edward pulled me in for a hug and gave me a kiss. I pulled back and I was dizzy as I saw concern in his eyes. Then he pulled me out back to a little section lite up for slow dancing. He placed a hand on my waste and the other in my hand. He began to twirl me around to a slow song. I heard someone sniffing. I looked up to see Edward crying.

"Edward why are are crying?" I asked as we stopped dancing. He shook his head no. I wiped away his tears.

"Tell me Edward," I said. Then Edward pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to me.

**Bella , I can't talk . The car crash that I was in damaged my voice.**

I stared at the paper and then looked back at Edward. His eyes refilled with new tears.

"You can't talk anymore?" I asked. He just nodded. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It'll be ok," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"It'll be ok," I sobbed as Edward hugged me. I looked at Edward.

"I love you , Edward. I've always loved you," I said looking at Edward. He smiled and picked me up in his arms as he twirled me around. Then he placed me back on my feet. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box, and paper.

He opened the box and handed me the note.

**Will you marry me Bella? Check [] yes or [] no.**

"Yes, Edward. I'll marry you," I said getting on my knees with Edward. I pressed my lips to his.

**10 years later.**

Edward and I got married. Edward still can't talk .There wasn't anyway they could fix Edward's voice though , but I don't think he really minds. We have a beautiful son named Lucas. He is so much like Edward , and for that I'm very happy. We waited eight years before we had Lucas, just in case Edward's voice problem wasn't caused at birth. Lucas is two years old and just beginning to speak. I know Edward wants to help him learn but he can't and I really wish he could.

So it's a regular Friday night and we're having dinner . All you can hear is Lucas giggling as we eat. Lucas was banging his plate up and down and then he stopped all of a sudden. He opened his mouth.

"Da-da," he said clapping his hands. I looked at Edward. Then something wonderful happened.

"He said da-da! "Edward's velvet voice yelled. I stared at Edward. Edward smiled.

"I can talk!" he said running to me and swinging me in the air.

"I've missed your voice so much," I said before Edward kissed me. Then Edward looked me in the eyes and said the three words I've wanted to hear so bad.

"I love you," he said as he began kissing me.

Now everything is perfect. I have a beautiful son , a wonderful husband, and a perfect life. On top of that my husband is more happy than he has been in ten years.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH!!! So tell my what you think! I loved it!! So SWEET!! OK, I know it doesn't make much sense but I think it was super cute and sweat.  
**


End file.
